sothorpottfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Taniec rządzi
Taniec rządzi to Disney Channel Original Series stworzony przez Chrisa Thompsona. Premiera odbyła się 7 listopada 2010 na Disney Channel USA. 16 marca 2011 roku został potwierdzony drugi sezon serialu, który miał swoją premierę we wrześniu 2011 roku w USA, zaś w Polsce zadebiutował w lutym 2012 roku. Trzynastoletnie przyjaciółki, Cecilia "CeCe" Jones i Raquel "Rocky" Blue, od dziecka marzyły o zostaniu zawodowymi tancerkami. Los dał im szansę spełnienia tego marzenia. Otrzymały możliwość występu jako tancerki w programie tanecznym pod nazwą „Taniec rządzi w Chicago” w lokalnej telewizji. CeCe i Rocky łamią wszelkie zasady, aby odnieść sukces, wystawiając na próbę swoją przyjaźń i przeżywając kolejne przygody. Serial pokazuje ich wzloty i upadki. Postacie Główne CeCe Jones (Bella Thorne) - jest starszą siostrą Flynna i córką Georgii. Jej najlepszą przyjaciółką jest Rocky. Jej rywalami są Gunther i Tinka Hessenheffer. Jest zadziorną i niezależną dziewczyną. Ubiera się oryginalnie, jest prowokacyjna, uparta, ambitna i nie słucha przełożonych. Ma naturę przywódczyni, jednak czasem traci wiarę w swoją inteligencję. Tańczy od zawsze i marzy o zrobieniu kariery, oraz tańczy wraz z Rocky w "Taniec rządzi w Chicago". W jednym z odcinków dowiadujemy się, że ma dysleksję. Naprawdę ma na imię Cecilia. Rocky Blue (Zendaya Coleman) - jest młodszą siostrą Ty'a.. Jej najlepszą przyjaciółką jest CeCe. Jej rywalami są Gunther i Tinka Hessenheffer. Jest inteligentna, wrażliwa, a jej emocje mają wpływ na innych. Jest bystra i dostaje w szkole same piątki, CeCe zaś musi walczyć o każdą trójkę. Jest pracowita i osiąga doskonałe wyniki. Szaleje też za chłopakami. W odcinku pt. "Add it Up" dowiadujemy się, że gdy była mała bała się, że nocnik ją wciągnie, przez co nosiła pieluchy do szóstego roku życia. Jest wegetarianką. Naprawdę ma na imię Raquel. Flynn Jones (Davis Cleveland) - jest młodszym bratem Cece i synem Georgii. Jest niesamowicie bystry jak na swój wiek i potrafi wykorzystać każdą sytuację. Uwielbia bekon, gry wideo i doprowadzanie swojej siostry do szału. Jego kolega to Henry - korepetytor CeCe. Ty Blue (Roshon Fegan) - jest starszym bratem Rocky. Wyluzowany, modny i sarkastyczny. Jest delikatny w tańcu, ale jeszcze delikatniej obchodzi się z dziewczynami. Lepiej tańczy od CeCe i od Rocky, ale nie ujawnia tego światu. Deuce Martinez (Adam Irigoyen) - jest przyjacielem Rocky, CeCe, Flynna i Ty'a. Pod kurtką ma mały sklepik. Gunther Hessenheffer (Kenton Duty) - to dwujajowy bliźniak Tinki pochodzący z małego górskiego kraju o niemożliwej do wymówienia nazwie. Jego zauważalny akcent i zamiłowanie do błyszczących ciuchów wyróżnia go z tłumu. Jest znajomym, a jednocześnie rywalem Rocky i CeCe w programie „Taniec rządzi w Chicago” i w szkole. Tinka Hessenheffer (Caroline Sunshine) - to dwujajowa bliźniaczka Gunthera pochodząca z małego górskiego kraju o niemożliwej do wymówienia nazwie. Jej zauważalny akcent i zamiłowanie do błyszczących ciuchów wyróżnia ją z tłumu. Jest znajomą, a jednocześnie rywalką Rocky i CeCe w programie „Taniec rządzi w Chicago” i w szkole. Cykliczne Georgia Jones (Anita Barone) - matka CeCe i Flynna. Jest policjantką i groźna z niej zawodniczka. Gary Wilde (R. Brandon Johnson) - prowadzący programu ,,Taniec rządzi w Chicago". Henry Dillon (Buddy Handleson) - jest najlepszym przyjacielem Flynna i korepetytor CeCe. Zapisał się wraz z Flynnem na karate. Dina Garcia (Ainsley Bailey) - dziewczyna Deuce'a. Jej ojciec pochodzi z Kuby, a matka z USA. Wujek Frank (Jim Pirri) - jest wujkiem Deuce'a. Marcie Blue (Carla Renata) - matka Rocky i Ty'a oraz żona Curtisa Blue. Pani Locassio (Renée Taylor) - jest zepsuta oraz antagonista. Nienawidzi Rocky, jak pokazano w odcinku "Give It Up". Była raz statystką Vegas, ewentualnie Playboy Bunny. Brenda (Jodi Taffel) - kelnerka, która w odcinku 2 podała Rocky "Wielki Zawał Serca". Pan Polk (Joel Brooks) - nauczyciel w szkole Rocky i CeCe. Dr. Curtis Blue (Phil Morris) - ojciec Rocky i Ty'a oraz małżonek Marcie Blue. Chciał, aby jego dzieci zostały tak jak on - lekarzem. Marco (Adrian Elizondo) - DJ programu Taniec rządzi w Chicago. Klaus Hessenheffer (Nicholas Braico) - kuzyn Gunthera i Tinki. Odcinki !! OSOBNY ARTYKUŁ: Lista odcinków serialu Taniec rządzi Kategoria:Seriale